


Cookies

by crimson_wake



Category: RWBY
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_wake/pseuds/crimson_wake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nora tries to bake cookies with Lie Ren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time actually making an attempt at fluff so I hoped it turned out well

Nora hummed happily, kicking her feet back and forth hastily as she sat on the standard issued desk of team JNPR's door room. She was waiting for Lie Ren, well, anyone actually, but preferably her lifelong friend since they were always together. Well, not together-together but just together. The ginger had recently gone out into the town outside of Beacon Academy since the rest of her team had plans. Even Lie Ren left her to discuss something with one of the professors and it was taking forever. Walking down the cobbled sidewalk, she found a cute little bakery and just had to try a recipe for cookies with someone, anyone. Now it was just her, sitting next to an abundance of various ingredients in an empty room.

Just then, Lie Ren entered the room with a yawn. Upon seeing her best friend, Nora grinned and lunged at him, swinging her arms around his neck as he let out a startled gasp at her abrupt attack.

"Hi Ren!" She laughs cheerily as he simply sighs and shakes his head in disapproval of her actions.

"Hello, Nora." He smiles softly and pats her head as she continues to cling to his neck, her feet dangling off the ground due to their significant height difference. Looking over her head, he noticed the plethora of assorted ingredients and he groaned, "What are you up to?"

She lets go of him and grins, placing her hands on her hips, "I'm so glad you asked!" She chimes, "I'm baking cookies!"

"Cookies?" He cocks a brow. He can't say he's surprised at this point for knowing the girl for so long, but even so, he still couldn't expect certain things from her. This was one of them. Wouldn't she have normally picked pancakes over cookies? Or something sweeter?

"Cookies!" She laughs, gesturing towards the desk that held the ingredients behind her. "I don't actually know how to make them." She laughs sheepishly at this.

Lie Ren sighs, "And you had to wait for me for help?"

"Bingo!" Nora presses her pointer finger against his nose to confirm that he was, in fact, correct.

"Why didn't you just get a box rather than the actual ingredients? It would have been easier." The male questions as he eyes all of the various items on the desk. The girl opens her mouth to say something but quickly closes it when she finds that she doesn't actually have a reason, "Did you not think of that?"

"Sorry, Ren," She smiles as she rubs the back of her head, "But you'll still help me, right?"

He nods and smiles at her, "Right."

*

Nora stares pointedly at all of the ingredients before her as Lie Ren puts on his "please do nothing to the cook" apron. He only had that custom made because she would bite him every time he wore a "kiss the cook" apron. Making cookies didn't turn out to be as exciting as she thought. The ginger originally thought she could use direct electricity from her semblance to bake the cookies but the other had highly recommended against it.

"How long is this going to take?" She whines as she mixes the dough together while the latter places them in neat, small balls on a flat, metal sheet.

"You wanted to do this Nora so you have to see it through," He reminds her, flicking the shell of her ear with his fingers, only causing her to huff, "But if we set the oven to four hundred degrees they'll be done in ten minutes."

"Laaaaame," She pouts before a smile creeps onto her face, "So we could do four hundred degrees for ten minutes," Her smiles widens and stretches from ear to ear, "Or four thousand degrees for one minute!"

"Nora that's not how you bake cookies." He scolds, not taking her seriously.

"Floor it?" She questions, jumping up and down from excitement at the idea.

"Nora, no." Lie Ren stares her down, looming over her. His height doesn't intimidate the short girl as she crosses her arms across her chest defiantly, smiling all the while.

"How about four million degrees for one second?" She's shaking slightly, her body brimming with elation and anticipation.

"No, you're going to burn the dorms down!" He takes a step back from the cookie sheet and becomes frantic. What if she actually went through with it? They'd be expelled right off the bat, assuming nobody died.

"I'm going to harness the power of the sun to make cookies!" She throws both her fists into the air as she cackles like a madman. It was difficult to tell whether it was a jest or not, knowing the girl.

"Nora, please!" Lie Ren struggles to reason with her as he places his hands on her shoulders to try and get her attention so he could reason with her. Pale blue orbs meet with Magenta ones. Nora smiles and presses a finger to the tip of his nose.

"Boop." She giggles and he sighs. She was certainly going to be the death of him.


End file.
